lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хелависа (Hellawes):Элисон Гросс
- в исполнении Хелависа (Hellawes). На Элисон Гросс посмотреть-то страшно. Лютая ведьма Элисон Гросс. Она меня заманила в башню, а может, нечистый меня занес. К себе на колени меня посадила, и голос ведьмы вкрадчивым был: "Уж как бы я тебя наградила, когда б ты, красавчик, меня любил". Прочь, ведьма, прочь! Убирайся прочь! Других на удочку лови! Ни через год, ни в эту ночь Не купишь ты моей любви! Пурпурный плащ, как пламя яркий, она мне показывала, дразня; "Уж я не поскуплюсь на подарки, а ты, красавчик, люби меня". Прочь, ведьма, прочь! Убирайся прочь! Других на удочку лови! Ни через год, ни в эту ночь Не купишь ты моей любви! Дала мне шелковую рубашку, по вороту жемчуг сиял на ней. "Уж ты меня приголубь, бедняжку, и будь со мною понежней". Прочь, ведьма, прочь! Убирайся прочь! Других на удочку лови! Ни через год, ни в эту ночь Не купишь ты моей любви! Дала мне золотую чашу, сияла чаша при свете дня. "Твой дом я золотом украшу, а ты, красавчик, люби меня". Прочь, ведьма, прочь! Убирайся прочь! Других на удочку лови! Ни через год, ни в эту ночь Не купишь ты моей любви! Трижды она повернулась кругом и протрубила в зеленый рог. Клялась луной, что покончит со мной прежде, чем выйду я за порог. Она бормотала лихие слова, она все кружилась быстрей и быстрей, И вот помутилась моя голова, я к ведьме шагнул - и упал перед ней... И сделался я безобразным червем, По ветке дубовой ползаю я. Меня навестить в лесу глухом Приходит Мейзри, сестра моя. Она меня чешет серебряным гребнем и проливает потоки слез, Но лучше карабкаться по деревьям, чем целоваться с Элисон Гросс... Тьфу! Чем целоваться с Элисон Гросс. |v-align=top| Original (English) Allison Gross, that lives in yon towr, The ugliest witch i the north country, Has trysted me ae day up till her bowr, An monny fair speech she made to me. She streaked my head, an she kembed my hair, An she set me down saftly on her knee; Says, Gin ye will be my lemman so true, Sae monny braw things as I woud you gi. She showd me a mantle о red scarlet, Wi gouden flowrs an fringes fine; Says, Gin ye will be my lemman so true, This goodly gift it sal be thine. "Awa, awa, ye ugly witch, Haud far awa, an lat me be; I never will be your lemman sae true, An I wish I were out о your company." She neist brought a sark о the saftest silk, Well wrought wi pearles about the ban; Says, Gin you will be my ain true love, This goodly gift you sal comman. She showd me a cup of the good red gold, Well set wi jewls sae fair to see; Says, Gin you will be my lemman sae true, This goodly gift I will you gi. "Awa, awa, ye ugly witch, Had far awa, and lat me be; For I woudna ance kiss your ugly mouth For a' the gifts that ye coud gi." She 's tumd her right and roun about, An thrice she blaw on a grass-green horn, An she sware by the meen and the stars abeen, That she 'd gar me rue the day I was born. Then out has she taen a silver wand, An she 's tumd her three times roun an run; She 's mutterd sich words till my strength it faild, An I fell down senceless upon the groun. She 's tumd me into an ugly worm, And gard me toddle about the tree; An ay, on ilka Saturdays night, My sister Maisry came to me, Wi silver bason an silver kemb, To kemb my heady upon her knee; But or I had kissd her ugly mouth, I 'd rather a toddled about the tree. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Хелависа (Hellawes) Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Хелависа (Hellawes):Элисон Гросс Категория:Исполнители на Х Категория:Песни на Э